Kronus (The Great Return)
Kronus is the first Titan as well as the first child of Gaia and Ouranos, he is, with Rhea, the father of the Big Three . Biography Kronus is the first of the six first children of Gaia and Ouranos, his parents, later, have six other children, the Cyclops and the Hecatoncheires, Ouranos, corrupted by Erebus, throw all his children but the Titans in the Abyss and say to them the other children are gone forever but not dead . Gaia, knowing the truth, informs Kronus of the imprisonment of his younger siblings and creates the Megadrepadon, a weapon able to force to temporary inactivity even a Protogenos . Kronus say the truth to the other Titans and stab his father with the Megadrepadon and takes his place as the ruler of Universe, he frees his brothers . He fell in love with Rhea and marries her, they having three children, the Big Three who are Hades, Poseidon and Zeus . Later, when the Big Three are adults, wanting the job of Kronus, they say to the Hecatoncheires and to the Cyclops that Kronus will trap them again . The six last children of Gaia created three things : the Master Bolt, the Sea Trident and the Helm of Darkness . With these weapons, the Big Three beat Kronus and seal him with all his brothers, the Big Three became the keys of Kronus' Prison . Personnality Kronus is a clever and cunning man who loves his parents, his siblings and his uncles, he is calm . He is also extremely protective of his siblings especially Hyperion, Coeos, Krios and Rhea, he was also very close of Iapetus but less than the others because of the fact he helped the Big Three . He considers Set as his best friend . He don't hate Ouranos but lose most of his love towards him . Powers and Abilities * Extreme Power : Kronus can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Grigori-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Kronus is stronger than anything other of his father, his uncles, Nature and Primordial Beasts-Level Entities as well as Archangels-Level Entities . ** Super Speed : Kronus can move faster than anything else except his father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : Kronus don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : Kronus is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : Kronus is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as an Grigori, he is immune to all weapons other than Angel Swords, Seraph Blades, Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Precognition : Kronus can see the future, however, his visions are not clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Angelic Possession : He need to possess poeples to act in the physical plane, he need consent of his vessel to possess them . * Hand-to-Hand Mastery : Kronus is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . * Swordmanship : Kronus is an expert in the sword fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : Kronus can be instantly killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can kill him . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can kill him . * Archangels-Level Entities : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can kill him . * Seraphim-Level Entities : The Seraphims or any entity equal to them can heavily hurt him even if Kronus can overwhelm them, however, Seraphiel is equal to him . * Grigoris : The Grigoris can moderatly hurt him . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can kill Kronus . * Archangel Blades : They can kill Kronus . * Seraph Blades : They can kill Kronus . * Angels Swords : They can heavily hurt Kronus . * The Colt : The Colt can kill anything except five things in all creation . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': Kronus can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . Equipment * '''Megadrepadon : Kronus kept his sword created and given to him by Gaia . Trivia * Adam Milligan is played by Jake Abel who also played Luke Castellan, a character in Percy Jackson who is also possessed by Kronus . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Deities Category:Titans Category:Strongest of Species Category:The Great Return